Till you wer Gone
by JerseyzGrL
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are childhood friends. It’s now been six years since their childhood. Now that they are 13 yrs. old they like one another, but when Sakura left for Japan to go to school there. Syaoran became upset, until Sakura came back. Will Syaoran
1. Six years since their childhood

Sakura and Syaoran are childhood friends. It's now been six years since their childhood. Now that they are 13 yrs. old they like one another, but when Sakura left for Japan to go to school there. Syaoran became upset, until Sakura came back. Will Syaoran ever express his feelings for her now that she is back?

Chapter 1: Six years since their childhood

Sakura woke up late again and was late for school. She took a shower, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and was ready for school. When she came down stairs, she asks her dad for a ride because she knew she was late again for the 2nd time.

**In School:**

"Good Morning, Ms. Kinomoto," the teacher said," I see your late again."

"I'm so sorry," Sakura said.

"Take a seat, Ms. Kinomoto," the teacher said.

She took her seat beside her best friend Madison. They have been Best Friends ever since they were little.

"Hey, why are you so late today?" Madison said

"Oh, my alarm clock didn't ring," Sakura said. Blushing a little

"That's okay, but check who is looking at you right now," Madison said.

"Who?" Sakura said.

"Who else," Madison said.

"You mean ….. Syaoran," Sakura said Blushing

"Yes, Who else?" Tomoyo said, "Everybody knows he likes you."

"I know ….. Except for me," Sakura said," and he is too shy to tell his feelings for me anyways."

"Well not unless you talk to him," Tomoya said.

The bell rang and the afternoon went fast. It was time for Sakura to go home. Sakura went and meet up with Madison, so they can walk together. When they were walking home, they saw Syaoran. He was walking with his best friend Eriol. Madison pushed Sakura and talks to them.

"Hey," Syaoran and Eriol said.

"Hey guys," Sakura and Madison said.

But then Madison thought of an idea. She was going to leave the Sakura and Syaoran together, so they can talk. Madison signal at Eriol and said," Eriol maybe you can talk to me about stuff."

"Yeah, okay …… lets go over by the park in the swings," Eriol said.

"Sure," Madison said.

"What is going on here?" Sakura said curious

"I don't know but I think they are planning something, don't you think?" Syaoran ask.

"Yes, I think so," Sakura replied.

"Me too," he replied," So How's everything going?

"It's been good and you?" she replied

"It's okay … I guess," he replied

"Syaoran ….. Do you still remember those times we had when we were little?" She ask

"Yup, It was the best moment of my life," he replied. They both blushed and smiled facing one another.

**Eriol and Tomoyo's Conversation:**

"So what do you want to talk about?" Eriol ask

"I don't know, but I want to ask you something," Madison said," It's about Sakura and Syaoran."

"Sure, what is it?" he replied

"You already know that Syaoran likes Sakura, right?" She ask

"Yes, I do," he replied," so that's why you called me, so we can leave them alone to talk, is that it."

"Yes, I did," she said," I'm sorry; I just want Sakura to express her feelings for him."

"Its okay, I knew they like each other all along," he said

"Aren't they just perfect for each other?" she asks

"Yes, they are," he replied.

**Back to Sakura and Syaoran:**

" Ummmm ……. Sakura I was wondering, if you want go out with me Tomorrow," he ask nervously

" I would love too," she replied Bushing

" Okay, I'll pick you up at 8:00 pm, if that's okay with you," he said

" Yes, it's perfect," she replied shyly

" I have to go now, I still have to do my homework," Sakura said," Bye."

" I'll see you tomorrow," he replied smiling

"Madison, come on, we have to go," Sakura said

" I'll be right there." Madison said," Eriol I have to go now, I'll see you next time."

" Wait ….. I want to ask you something." Eriol said

" Okay, what is it," Madison replied

" Will you go out with me on Saturday night," he ask Blushing

" I'll be happy to," she replied turning red

" Bye," he said

Sakura and Madison were late. It was 5:00 pm and they were supposed to be home doing homework. So they started running. Madison stops at Sakura's house and went straight home. She also reminded Sakura to call her after doing her homework. Sakura started doing her homework and finished by 7:10 pm. She called Madison.

" Hey Madison," Sakura said

" Hey Sakura," Madison replied

" Why you tell me to call you ….. ?" Sakura

" Oh, I want to know what happened when you guys talk." Madison said

" Oh that," She replied

" Yes that, so what really happen to you guys?" Madison ask

" Oh …… We talk about stuff when we were little and …….. Umm …… He ask me out, that's it," Sakura said

" Oh my god, he ask you out," Madison said shocked," What did you say?"

" I said yes and yes he did ask me …. I can't believe it too," Sakura replied," How about you? What happen to you and Eriol?"

" Oh yeah, we talk about stuff and He also ask me out before I left when you called me." She replied

" I'm so happy for you," Sakura said

" Me too," she replied," I have to go now, its 10:00 and we have school tomorrow, so bye,"

" Oh yeah, I have to go too," Sakura said," but wait …. Tomorrow is Friday, right?"

" Yes, why did you ask?" she replied

" Umm … Syaoran ask me to go out with him tomorrow at 8:00 pm," Sakura said

" Oh, good luck and good night," Madison replied

" Thanks and good night to you too," Sakura said," Bye, see you tomorrow."

End of chapter one ………….. Cardcaptors lover ……. What do you think? I need comments people ……. And I hope you like it ……….


	2. The Date

Chapter Two: The date 

Sakura woke up early in the morning and was ready for school. She came down the stairs with a big smile on her face.

" Why are you so happy, twerp?" Touya ask.

" It's non of your business monkey boy," Sakura replied angrily," Dad can I ask you something."

" Yes you can sweetheart," her dad said," What is it?"

" I'm going out with someone tonight, so I might be late," Sakura said," Is that okay?"

" Yes it's okay, but who are you going out with?" her dad ask.

"I'm going out with Syaoran Li," Sakura replied Imagining Li

" You're going out with that moron?" Touya ask surprised

" He is not a moron and yes I'm going out with him," Sakura replied Angrily

" Okay sweety, just be careful, okay?" her dad said

"Yes I will," Sakura replied," I have to go now, I have to go to school early, so bye."

"Bye," her dad said

**In School:**

" Good Morning, Madison," Sakura said Happily

"Good Morning, Sakura," Madison replied," Why are you so early today?"

" I don't know, I just felt going early and didn't want to be late," she replied

" Or maybe you can't wait for tonight," Madison said being sarcastic," Is that it?"

" Maybe, I don't really know." She replied turning red

After a few minutes, Syaoran and Eriol came.

" Hey girls," Syaoran and eriol said

" Hey guys," Sakura and Madison replied.

" Hey Eriol, can I talk to you for a minute?" Madison asks.

" Sure ….. I'll be right there," he replied

**Syaoran and sakura Conversation:**

" Hey," They both said at the same time. The giggled

" I'm really looking forward for tonight," Sakura said

" Me too," he smiled at her

" I want to ask you something," Sakura ask

" Sure, What is it?" he replied

" Is your best friend Eriol likes my best friend?" she ask

" Yes, he talks about her a lot," Syaoran replied, " Why?"

" Just curious," Sakura said Turning red

**Eriol and Madison conversation:**

" I was wondering, do you like watching movies?" Eriol ask

" Yes I do," she replied," Why?"

" Well because ………. I was thinking that maybe on our date, we could go watch a movie, you know."

" I'll be happy to," sh replied smiling

The teacher came and they all took their right seats. After the day was over, Sakura and Madison ran to Sakura's house to help her prepare for her date. Sakura was wearing a light pink dress with stars that is made of diamonds and she wore lip gloss that and she didn't put blush because her cheeks are already red. It was 8:00 pm and Syaoran was waiting for her outside. When Sakura came out, Syaoran was dumnstruck.

" You look really beautiful," Syaoran said.

" Thank You, " Sakura said," You look handsome too."

" Thanks," he replied turning red

He opened the door for her and went to the other side to drive.

" Were are you taking me tonight?" she ask

" It's a surprise," Syaoran said Smiling

" Okay," she replied

Syaoran took Sakura to a really beautiful restaurant. After a few minutes they were there.

" Here we are," he said

" Oh Syaoran its beautiful," Sakura replied

They both went inside and took their reservations. There were music and people were dancing.

" Would you like to dance?" Syaoran ask

" I would love too," she replied

They dance and dance, smiling at each other. They were having so much fun.

" You're a good dancer, Syaoran," Sakura said

" Thanks, so do you," he replied

The next song was slow sing. Syaoran put his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her close to him. Sakura put her arms around his neck. She liked the feeling being closed to him. She felt safe. When the song ended, they went back to their seats and talk for a long time. Finally, it was getting late and Syaoran took Sakura home.

" This was the best day of my life, I had a blast," Sakura said," thank you."

" Your welcome, I had a blast too," he replied

Before Sakura even say good-bye, she gave him a kissed on the cheeks. She then Blush

" Good night," Sakura said," I'll see you Monday."

" Yeah you too and sweet dreams." He replied Blushing

This is the second part ......... i need comments again..... im running out of ideas people


End file.
